


Operation Buzz Kill

by ialwayslikedthetie, lcdrsuperseal



Series: McDanno [32]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Inspired by a news article, M/M, Oral Sex, Vibrators, adventuous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/pseuds/ialwayslikedthetie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdrsuperseal/pseuds/lcdrsuperseal
Summary: When the boys experiment and their vibrator goes MIA, Danny has to mount a one man extraction mission!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lcdrsuperseal is almost entirely to blame for this (yes, I stopped writing Dandelions timestamps long enough to contribute! xD), along with our McDanno Support Group.  
> Ialwayslikedthetie did not put up that much of a fight when asked to co-author :D
> 
> This fic is inspired by [this article](http://metro.co.uk/2016/10/06/student-got-vibrator-stuck-up-her-backside-during-sex-with-boyfriend-6174685/), although our version turns out a little differently...

Danny moaned and dug his fingers into the flesh of Steve’s hips as his boyfriend moved in his lap, his cock buried deep inside of the brunette’s body. He was sat up against the headboard of their bed with Steve wrapped around him, straddling his hips with his head thrown back and moaning hard.

“Fuck baby, you look so beautiful when you’re riding me,” Danny murmured encouragingly, enjoying the sensual noises coming from Steve’s throat.

Steve tightened his arms around Danny’s neck and hooked his heels in against the Jersey man’s lower back to give him leverage, groaning when Danny slid his hand around to Steve’s ass and carefully worked a finger into his loosened hole alongside his cock.

“You want more, Steve?” Danny mouthed up the column of his throat, voice low and purring, and even that did funny things to Steve’s insides.

“God, yes… more,” he moaned, leaned forward so Danny could nip a hot line along his collarbone, and he released a pleasured whimper when the cop squeezed more lube onto his fingers, pressing another up inside to join the first.

Danny knew from previous discussions that Steve would be willing to try what he had in mind, and he slowed his partner’s efforts to extend their pleasure while he stretched Steve’s hole even further open. His hand went out to tug open the drawer in the bedside table and pull out the hot pink vibrator they liked to use on one another occasionally.

They had played around and had fun before, but this would be the first time either of them had attempted what he was planning.

He worked a third finger up next to his cock, Steve whining above him and leaning down to kiss him hungrily. He growled unhappily when Danny pulled his fingers back out, and the blonde chuckled against his lips.

“Don’t worry baby, you’ll get your fill,” he grinned, and then he was slicking up the vibe, sliding the tip up alongside his cock, and the next time Steve slid down his shaft the toy nudged its way into his hole as well.

“Oh fuck, Danny!” Steve shouted out as he felt the cool plastic penetrate him. He tensed reactively, but Danny held him with a solid grip on his hip and darted up to capture him in another distracting kiss.

“Relax babe, this is gonna feel so good. Trust me,” Danny purred, biting at Steve’s lips.

The SEAL forced his muscles to relax and the toy slipped further in, and he threw his head back and moaned. He gasped and dug bruises into Danny’s strong shoulders, revelling in the unbelievably extreme feeling of being filled so completely, stretched open by his boyfriend and the vibe in tandem.

“You okay, baby?” Danny asked, concerned when Steve kept his eyes closed.

The brunette smiled and looked down on his lover. “Fuck yes, that feels so good Danno,” he panted.

Danny shifted his fingers so that suddenly the toy was vibrating, and Steve bucked forward in his lap and made them both gasp. Danny helped Steve to raise himself up again, holding the vibe in place as he began to build another steady rhythm, taking both shafts and feeling beads of sweat break out down his back.

“Fuck, Danny… I’m not gonna last long, I… fuck…” Steve was finding it hard to think, unable to focus on anything except for the indescribable sensation of two cocks inside of him at once.

Danny was breathing hard himself, taken so close to the edge by his boyfriend already and now with the vibrations running alongside his cock combined with the feeling of Steve’s tight hole stretched over himself and the vibe, it was too much to bear.

“Yes baby, yes. Come for me,” he bit at Steve’s chest, grazing teeth over his sensitive nipples, “Come for me baby…”

Danny moved his hand from Steve’s hip to massage his cock between them, and the desperate noises the brunette made were reward enough.

On the next downward thrust, the toy slid over Steve’s prostate, and he howled out and shouted Danny’s name. His lover jerked up into him, meeting each fall with a rise of his own, and the intense sensations took his orgasm to boiling point. Steve opened his eyes, looked down on Danny to see his clear blue gaze filled with heat, and his abs clenched as his climax hit hard.

“Fuck,  _ Danny yes _ !” he shouted out, jerking forward into Danny’s fist around his cock, spurting thick ropes of come over his boyfriend’s hairy chest and stomach.

Both of Danny’s hands went to grasp Steve’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart so he could hammer up into him and chase his own orgasm. Fireworks went off behind his eyelids, and Danny came hard and deep inside his partner, claiming him as his own.

“ _ Steve _ !”

The SEAL dropped forward into Danny’s heaving chest, and they kissed lazily before he slumped off to the side and onto the mattress, slightly hissing as Danny’s softening dick slipped out. Still panting for breath Steve gazed at Danny as the man curled onto his side to face him and bring him in for a sloppy kiss.

Steve suddenly broke away with a moan as he felt a familiar pulse inside of him. His eyes went wide and he gripped the sheets as the sensation carried on for a few seconds before stopping.

“Babe, you okay? Was it too much, me and the vibrator?” Danny ran a hand lightly down Steve’s side.

“Danny… it’s still up there.” Steve choked out.

“What? No it can’t be, it’s-” Danny looked around the bed but Steve lightly - only because his body still felt wrecked - punched his bicep.   
“It’s fucking  _ inside  _ me, Danny - and it’s still on!” He shouted and shifted on the bed, but the movement made the feeling of the foreign object inside of him more obvious and he bunched up the pillow in his hands. “Oh shit…”

Danny had to bite his lip to stop the snigger that threatened to come out at the sight in front of him. He knew that there was nothing funny about Steve having the vibrator stuck up his ass, but he couldn’t help it. “Okay babe, uh… let me see if I can reach the base.” He reached down and lifted Steve’s balls out of the way with one hand and reached lower with the other, but before he could try and find the toy Steve jolted as it vibrated inside him.

Steve whimpered as he felt the tremors and squirmed on the bed, trying to find a position that wouldn’t make anything worse and ending up mostly lying on his front.

Danny couldn’t hold back his laugh this time as he grabbed his phone and snapped a photo - this one was definitely going into their private stash. Steve’s head shot up at the sound of the picture being taken. He tried to look menacing but he couldn’t stop shaking and grimacing. 

“Danny! This isn’t fucking funny!”

“I know, I know babe, I’m sorry.” Danny threw his phone down the bed and resumed his previous position kneeling between Steve’s legs while he gently probed inside him with the first two fingers of his hand.

“Well?!”

“Sorry babe… I can’t get it.” Danny rubbed gentle circles on Steve’s thigh as the brunette groaned in disappointment. “Get on your back, we’ll try something else.”

Danny helped him turn and settle on his back and spread his legs. Steve covered his face with his hands as Danny probed inside him again. He could just about feel the base, but it was too slippery and too far up for him to gain any purchase.

“Can you push it out?” 

“What?!” Steve exclaimed, muffled by his hands. 

“Seriously, Steve, try and push it out and I’ll see if I can grab it.” Danny said. Steve took a couple of harrowing breaths before doing as he was told. 

“Push, Steve! Come on baby, you can do it! PUSH!” Danny rubbed his thigh with his free hand, encouragingly. 

“I’m not fucking giving birth, Danny!!” Steve sat up on his elbows to glare at Danny.

“You’re trying to get something out of you? You’re giving birth, babe.”

Steve frowned as Danny started giggling again but laid back down and clenched his fists at his sides as he beared down and pushed again. Danny tried as hard as he could but he still couldn’t reach enough. He gave up and sat back on his haunches with a sigh.

Steve rolled over and groaned, and Danny placed his hand on the SEAL’s back and massaged him, trying to offer comfort. He could feel the buzzing through his boyfriend’s body, and the entertainment factor was now definitely wearing off.

“Danny, please help me!” Steve was openly crying now, faced screwed up in the pillow. Danny wrapped his arms around him as the man started to shake, the prolonged onslaught to his body starting to take its toll.

“I’ve tried, babe… I think we’ll have to go to the emergency room.” Danny hesitantly said, cringing at the thought.

Steve turned around to face Danny with a shocked expression that quickly turned to a grimace as he regretted his quick change of position, the toy moving inside him as he shifted. “What?! No, Danny, we can’t!”

“Steve, you have something  _ stuck  _ inside you! I can hear your butt buzzing from across the room!” Danny tried to reason with him, but Steve was furiously shaking his head.

“I said  _ no _ . We’ll just have to keep trying, or try something else.”

“Fine, I’ll go and get those barbeque tongs.” Danny made to get off the bed but Steve grabbed his arm and held tight.

“Don’t you fucking  _ dare _ , Danny! Please…” Steve clamped his eyes shut as more tears threatened to escape. “ _ Please _ , don’t go anywhere.”

Danny sighed, but settled down next to him. Leaning up on an elbow he rubbed gentle circles on his hip.

“Sshh, I’m not going anywhere, baby, don’t worry. Want me to try and reach it again?” Danny whispered. Steve nodded into the pillow and gripped Danny’s hand as he shifted onto his back again, grimacing at the vibrator buzzing inside of him. 

Danny worked his fingers back up inside Steve, kissing his stomach gently and murmuring encouragement. With Steve trying to relax around the intrusion, he managed to get one finger up against the base, but as the second finger touched the toy it moved slightly and hit Steve’s prostate again.

Steve cried out and bucked forward, and Danny accidently ended up pushing the vibe a little further into his channel.

“Shit!” The blonde pulled his fingers out and sat up, frustration creeping in.

Steve bundled the bedsheets in his fists and whined pitifully, unable to even move now without forcing the vibrator against his prostate. His body was reacting to the constant vibrations, his cock already beginning to grow hard again.

Danny looked up at his lover from where he knelt between his legs and felt awful. It had been funny, but now it was just way too much stimulation for Steve, and he obviously didn’t know what to do with himself. He tried to press his fingers in deeper, able to only just touch the bottom of the vibe again, and Steve kept flinching and clamping down on his fingers and the toy, restricting Danny’s ability to gain purchase on it.

The blonde’s logical brain kicked in and he thought about the situation and how it had occurred. They had both come hard, he had dropped his grip on the vibe, and Steve had been so relaxed it had slipped further inside him… that was the solution - Steve needed to be relaxed again!

Danny grinned as a plan came to him instantly, and he leaned up over his boyfriend to kiss his lips.

Steve whipped his head away. “Get off, Danny! This isn’t fun anymore!”

Danny grabbed his jaw and turned the SEAL back to face him. “Hey hey hey, relax Steve. You trust me, right?”

Steve creased his brow. “Y- yeah, I do…”

“Okay,” Danny smiled, projecting confidence, “Then go with me on this.”

He kissed Steve again, licking along the line of his lips, and moments later Steve was responding to him and opening to his invasion. The brunette moaned as Danny kissed him tenderly, his hands beginning to explore and massage Steve’s chest and stomach, thumbs rubbing small, firm circles and easing the tension there.

Danny pulled back to mouth his way over Steve’s stubbled jaw, down his throat where he bit a line along the flesh that began to distract Steve from the other intense sensations still ravaging his body. The brunette moaned as that hot Jersey mouth tickled his chest, tongue flicking over his nipples before moving further south.

“Danny,” Steve gasped, “I don’t think-”

“Shh baby, I got you. Don’t worry,” Danny reassured him as he began to massage Steve’s thighs gently.

Steve gasped as his straining cock was taken into Danny’s hot, wet mouth, and his whole body jerked and pressed the buzzing toy against his sweet spot.

“Oh  _ Christ _ !” he yelped and clawed at the bed again.

Danny pulled back and continued to work his shaft with one hand. “Just go with it baby, focus on me.”

Steve pushed all his senses into zeroing in on his lover, tried hard to concentrate on the feel of his talented tongue swirling around the head of his cock, letting the constant vibration become white noise in the background. Danny bobbed his head on Steve’s cock, beginning to take him deeper with every push forward until the head was hitting the back of his throat.

“Oh god, Danny…” Steve sounded more engaged now, his moans becoming sounds of pleasure compared to the discomfort Danny had heard earlier, and that encouraged him to keep going.

He went for broke with the blow job, taking a deep breath and relaxing his throat muscles to deepthroat Steve.

The brunette cried out, his hands shooting out and lacing trembling fingers into Danny’s hair as his boyfriend slid his dick in and out of his tight throat. He could feel his second orgasm of the night trying to take hold, and he finally took Danny’s advice to let the vibrator do its work. He bowed his spine, the toy pressing right up against his prostate again, and his eyes flew open as he tugged on Danny’s hair.

“Danny, Danny I’m gonna- fuck, I’m gonna come!”

The blonde moaned around his cock, the vibrations combining with those emanating from inside, and Steve’s world went white as his eyes rolled back in his head. He came hard, bucking upward and all but screaming his lover’s name.

Danny swallowed the hot spurts of come as Steve climaxed and writhed under him, and he milked the SEAL and worked him through the shockwaves of his orgasm.

He heard Steve sigh contentedly and, knowing he would now be at his most relaxed, he lifted his boyfriend’s ass onto Danny’s knees again and slipped his fingers deep into his lax channel. He managed to work his middle and index finger up either side of the very base of the vibe, and it slipped out of his grasp once before he finally managed to get a hold on it.

Danny shouted victoriously as he pulled the hot pink toy from inside Steve, leaning over his limp body and waving it about, still buzzing.

“Got the fucker!” he grinned, and then pouted and prodded Steve when he got no response. “Hey, it’s out babe.”

Steve grumbled and rolled onto his side, still breathing hard from the exertion of his body being assailed for so long, followed by one of the most intense slow-build orgasms he’d had in quite a while.

Danny chuckled, turning the vibe off and throwing it onto his shirt on the floor to deal with later. He tucked himself in around Steve’s body, pressing his chest and stomach to his lover’s back, and wrapped his arm around him as he recovered. His other hand went into Steve’s short brown hair to soothe him.

“I told you I got you babe,” he smiled, kissing the back of his neck gently.

“Never again…” Steve muttered into his pillow.

“You gotta admit it was fun, babe,” Danny laughed, “Just next time we do it, I’ll tie some fishing line to it…”

The weak smack he received to his bicep told him otherwise.

“You’re not funny, Danno,” Steve grumbled.

“Yeah I am, Steven,” the blonde countered, “'M a regular comedian, everybody says so. Rave reviews!” He chuckled again. “You should hear the buzz…”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we hope you guys enjoyed this fic :) Feel free to comment - comments are love!


End file.
